


I Can See You Blushing

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Power Outage, Prompt Fill, Rain, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt drabble in which the power goes out at Riza's apartment, Roy trips, and romantic shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See You Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt drabble written for Waddiwasiwitch on Tumblr. Enjoy!

13\. It’s pitch black in here and I can see you’re blushing

As the rain came down in sheets and thunder rattled the tiny apartment’s windows, Roy sat with Riza in her apartment, safe and comfortable and playing card games. Riza was in her pajamas, shorts and a white button up Roy had left at her place that she claimed as her own when he never bothered to take it back. Roy was in casual and comfortable clothes and both were sitting cross legged on the carpet in the small living room next to the tiny fireplace in the corner.

Roy seemed to be concentrating on the game and the cards in his hand, but he kept stealing glances at Riza, particularly the long and lovely legs he adored that were so rarely exposed to the degree they were that evening. He couldn’t help himself really, not when she was right in front of him looking as beautiful as she did when she was so relaxed and wearing his shirt. He never thought his shirt could look so good and he wouldn’t dare take it back from her lest he never see her in it again.

They wrapped up their game of gin and Roy stood to get a drink.

“Want some tea?” Roy asked as he sauntered into the kitchen.

“Sure,” Riza replied, shuffling the deck of cards.

After putting the tea kettle on, Roy wandered back into the living room, but stumbled in surprise when a loud crash of thunder shook the apartment and the lights went off immediately after. He barely managed to avoid falling on Riza by catching himself with his arms braced on either side of her as he fell.

Roy couldn’t see anything in the now completely dark room, but knew Riza was beneath him giving him a warning glare to stop hovering over her and move so she could sit up again. Even knowing that though, he couldn’t help wanting to tease her by doing something she would no doubt yell at him for.

He grinned and lifted one of his arms, slowly moving until he found her knee. He traced the back of his hand up her thigh to her waist in an exaggerated leisurely pace, and he felt Riza stiffen minutely beneath his touch, which only made Roy grin wider. Her silence spurred him to continue dragging his hand along the side of her body until her reached her face and stilled his hand, cupping the side of her face and smoothing his thumb over her cheek.

“It’s pitch black in here and I can see you’re blushing,” he murmured, leaning toward her.

Riza stiffened even more and huffed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she said through a sigh, not in the mood to play his games. The power being out meant that the heater was also off. It was cold outside and her apartment would reflect that soon if they didn’t get a fire in the fireplace going. “Let me up so I can light a fire…”

“You’ve already lit a fire,” Roy whispered, breath tickling her ear. “…In me.”

Riza rolled her eyes and shoved Roy back, causing him to lose his balance and fall over on his side. She smirked and almost laughed at the idiocy of his attempts to flirt with her. He was so smooth with women, but when it came to her, it seemed like most of his usual suaveness flew out the window. Maybe she just knew him too well.

“Well, if that’s the case, why don’t you use that fire to start one in the fireplace, sir.”

“You’re terrible, Lieutenant,” Roy groaned from his place on the floor next to her.

Riza chuckled at that and found his arm to give him a playful shove.

“Stop being ridiculous and help me out before we freeze.”

“I can think of a few ways we can stay warm.”

If Riza could see him, she knew Roy would have the biggest smirk on his face.

“I might be more inclined to go along with your ideas if you help out first.”

Roy was on his feet in an instant.

“Yes, ma’am!” he exclaimed and quickly went about finding his coat in the dark and fishing his ignition gloves from the pocket.

He found his gloves and quickly pulled one on, snapping once he neared the fireplace, resulting in a warm blaze that filled the small room with light once again. Riza found some candles and strew them around the apartment, Roy following her and lighting them as she went.

“Now, how about that tea?” Riza said, looking at Roy expectantly.

Roy sighed and went to the stove, lighting one of the gas burners with a snap so the water could resume heating. A while later, the two were enjoying a nice cup of tea by the fireplace, a shared blanket wrapped around both their shoulders as they sat on the ground leaning into each other.

“This is a nice way to keep warm,” Riza mused, sipping at her tea lightly, knowing Roy was probably annoyed that she had thwarted his attempts to seduce her.

“You know, I have to agree,” Roy replied, much to her surprise as he turned and gave a soft lingering kiss to her temple.

Riza’s lips curved up into a warm smile as she snuggled closer to Roy.

**Author's Note:**

> Once I got the idea for this one, it went pretty quick and I had fun with it. I wasn’t actually expecting it to take on a humorous tone, it just sort of happened. >_> Whoops. I can never write serious fluff for some reason…


End file.
